


Fata Morgana

by heffermonkey



Category: Create Your Own Show, Fata Morgana, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Camelot, Community: 1_million_words, Create Your Own TV Show, Dark, Gen, Graphics, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Apocalypse, Sorceresses, Terror, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the 'Create Your Own TV Show' challenge at the 1_million_words community on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Page and Summary

When a mysterious mirage appears over the Pacific Ocean, it is dubbed as a ‘Fata Morgana’ and dismissed as a mere trick of the light. But the mirage forms into a city and more Fata Morgana’s appear across the Earth.

Morgana le Fey has returned to Earth, a powerful sorceress with a lust for glory and control. As she unleashes her tyranny on the Earth with her Sorceress handmaidens, Elmina and Sable, only the Knighthood, an ancient group of warriors awoken from thousands of years of slumber, led by Arthur and Morgana’s half-brother Merlin, can end her reign.


	2. Main Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Main Characters

Morgana Le Fey played by Melissa McBride

Banished to another reality by her half-brother, Merlin, Morgana delves into the dark twisted forces of her newfound existence. Having harnessed the dark arts for her own gains, with the help of her handmaidens, Elmina, and Sable, Morgana seeks to reverse the spell Merlin used to cast her out and once more return to whence she came, unaware the time in her reality is mere decades compared to that of ours. Breaking the spell, she returns to a new Earth, unleashing hell in her anger, laying waste to the lands and awakening Arthur, Merlin and the Knights, bound by a curse to protect the land of the dark forces Morgana now controls.

Morgana is powerful and ruthless, has a black soul and trusts no-one but her handmaidens. Haughty, beautiful and uncompromising, her hatred of Arthur and his Knights is only surpassed by her hatred for her half-brother, Merlin.

 

King Arthur played by Richard Armitage

In the fight against Morgana and her handmaidens, Arthur entreats Merlin to do anything he can to rid Morgana of this mortal coil. Merlin knows there is only one thing that could help banish Morgan from their existence, to wield old magic against her powers, but such magic comes at a price and sacrifices must be made. Arthur promises he will sacrifice all if it rids the Earth of Morgana and Merlin follows his command. But in doing so, Arthur sacrifices the Kingdom of Camelot and is put to slumber, with his fellow Knights and bound to the Earth to act as its guardians, should Morgana and her kind ever rise again.

Arthur is a faithful leader and friend, wise, understanding and a powerful fighter in battle. He trusts his men implicitly, considering them all brothers. He and Merlin are close though they bicker often it is with good intentions. Arthur suffers heavy guilt for Camelot, the people, and Kingdom he had been destined to protect. When they meet the rebels, he is impressed by their optimism despite the odds stacked against them and finds himself drawn to their leader, Drake.

Arthur has been gifted with the power of sight, something he tries to bury down and hide, afraid of what he will see. His last vision of the future was the destruction of Camelot of which he is haunted by nightmares.

 

Merlin played by David Thewlis

With Morgana out of control and the Kingdom coming to its knees under her relentless power, Merlin is charged by Arthur to do anything to rid her from the Earth forever. Merlin knows the one thing that could banish Morgana is the use of the old magics, a powerful force not wielded for thousands upon thousands of years. He warns Arthur that such magics come with a price, asking him if he will be willing, when the time comes, to make such sacrifices. With Arthur’s blessing, Merlin taps into the old magics, having already started down that path since he was a boy. Knowing he cannot kill Morgana, he banishes her with her handmaidens to another mortal coil. In doing so, the sacrifice is great, Camelot will also be banished from existence, doomed to become nothing more than a fairytale or so Merlin explains to Arthur. Arthur and his Knights, in upholding the laws and promises of the Knighthood, are charged by the old magics to be the protectors of the Earth, should any as powerful as Morgana return.

Merlin is a wise, optimistic man, a powerful sorcerer and Arthur’s closest friend. He often butts heads with most of the Knights, especially as he is their teacher and guide as they learn to use and harness the powers they have been blessed with through the curse. He admits to Arthur that he is afraid of Morgana and her new powers and does not have a solution of how they can fight her, fearing this time she may be too powerful for him to defeat.

 

Elmina played by Sarah Gadon

A beautiful, sultry sorceress, Elmina is one of Morgana’s faithful handmaidens, powerful and sadistic. Like Morgana, she is ruthless and leads a group of terrifying half-breeds from the reality of Sheol where they were banished too. The half-breeds help in the destruction of the Earth, wiping out entire populations like locust swarms until only small pockets of humans (or puppets as she calls them) are left. Elmina delights in watching the ‘puppets’ begging for mercy at her feet, enslaving them to do her bidding.

Headstrong, vindictive and manipulative, she harbours secret longings of killing Morgana and taking her powers for herself.

 

Sable played by Zabryna Guevera 

Sable is one of Morgana’s faithful handmaidens, a beautiful and powerful sorceress gifted with the ability to control natures natural forces. Alongside Elmina, she helps in the destruction of Earth by harnessing this power and using it to their advantage. Once a student of Merlin’s, like Morgana she wants to see him pay for banishing them from their existence to the ravaging wasteland of what they came to know as Sheol.

Sable is a reserved, wise and intelligent woman, replying on her wits and her instinct when going into battle, unlike Elmina and Morgana who are both headstrong and power hungry. Unlike Elmina, Sable loves Morgana and faithfully does her bidding.


	3. The Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - The Rebels

Drake Compton played by Manu Bennett

Former Black Ops and SEAL, Drake is a skilled fighter and leader, having survived the initial first wave attack from Morgana and her handmaidens. He has formed an unlikely group of misfits as part of the resistance, leading a group of six as they try to protect what little of humanity is left. Drake can be stubborn and he and Arthur come to blows when they first encounter each-others groups, Drake at first suspecting Arthur and his Knights are part of Morgana’s attack forces. Only Merlin’s intervention prevent the men from causing too much damage to one another and they are able to convince Drake of who they are.

Drake is protective of his group, cautious and suspicious of Arthur and the Knight’s but slowly lowers his defences and eventually forms a close bond with Arthur.

Karl Jones played by Joel Edgerton

Karl is Drake’s second in command, a former marine who was medically discharged due to wounds sustained in Afghanistan. A feisty character, he is quick tempered, brutal in battle and shows no mercy to anyone harbouring an allegiance to Morgana and the handmaidens. Karl does have a softer side, but he shows it rarely and only those closest to him. He is fiercely protective of his fellow rebels and warns both Mary and Dusty of their developing closeness to Tristan and Bors, but also finds himself drawn to the equally feisty Gareth, having found a common bond of jealousy when it comes to Arthur and Drake’s close relationship.

Lorna Miles played by Alana Ubach

Lorna is the cool, calm and collected head of the rebel group, able to keep a clear open mind when it comes to uncertain situations. She is the first to trust Arthur and his Knights and encourages Drake to have an open mind about them. She is Drake’s confidant, his sounding board and he relies on her to be the ‘mother hen’ of the group, being their ear when they need to talk, patching up their wounds and calming Karl down on many occasions. Funny, easy going and approachable, Lorna is an important and much-loved member of the rebel group.

 

Mary Oswald played by Katherine Moennig

Formerly a cop, Mary finds herself out of her league when it comes to large battles but that doesn’t stop her trying. A skilled fighter she is even able to teach the Knight’s a thing or two when it comes to one on one fighting, showing them you don’t need to be armed to be dangerous. Quiet and reserved, she and Bors form an unlikely friendship. She follows Drake faithfully and is proud to be part of the resistance group, but she often butts heads with Karl, especially as he dislikes her friendship with Bors, calling him a hypocrite when he himself becomes close to Gareth. Has a sisterly relationship with Lorna, whom she often confides in, with her fears about their future.

Oliver Danes played by James Roday

Oliver is the unlikeliest of the group to be part of a fighting rebels group. A former IT specialist, his wisdom lies in technology, not a battle but Drake considers him a vital part of his merry band. Oliver is cynical and hates battle, often remaining hidden away when they come across Morgana’s forces. But his skills come in handy as power sources still remain, he is their communications expert as well as able to ‘macgyver’ systems to come in handy for their cause. He takes great delight in showing the Knight’s the advancements of technology and finds Tristan and Gawain keen pupils and quick learners. He has a dry wit and sarcasm is his preferred weapon of choice. He develops a friendship with Merlin, born of an innate fascination with the man.

Dusty Franks played by Adepero Oduye

Dusty is the most easy going of the rebels, but she is too trusting and this has often gotten her into awkward situations. A pacifist, she is reluctant to fight and is the weakest of the group, often hiding as others do battle. She is resourceful and has good survival instincts, she is level headed and a calming influence especially on Karl. She develops a close relationship with the youngest of the Knight’s, Tristan.


	4. The Knights

  
Tristan played by Taylor Kitsch

The youngest of the Knights, Tristan finds is easy to adjust to changed world they find themselves waking up to. As the most inexperienced, he is headstrong in battle and is still learning to hone his skills under the wise guidance of Arthur and Lancelot, Arthur’s second in command. Tristan forms a close relationship with Dusty, one of the rebels.

His magical gift is that of healing.

Lancelot played by Demetrius Grosse

Second in Command to Arthur, Lancelot is a strong and wise leader of the Knights. He is a serious man, having little time for games or messing about though the others often tease him because of this. Nonetheless, they follow his orders, respecting his authority as Arthur’s most faithful of servants.

He has been gifted with Spell Negation, but he is only in the beginnings of using his powers. Merlin is training him to be stronger with his abilities.

Gawain played by Max Riemelt

Second youngest of the Knights, like Tristan, Gawain easily transitions into the new era of the world they find themselves in. Enthusiastic and a skilled warrior, he is the joker of the group, eager to please and intelligent. He often finds himself under the stern eye of Lancelot for one infraction or another.

Gifted with the power of spell casting, Merlin spends a lot of time trying to teach him to strengthen his abilities.

Gareth played by Joel Kinnaman

Gareth is the most stubborn of the Knights, often finding it difficult to conform to the new ways of the world. His parents died of the fever when he was a boy and he was taken in and raised by Merlin, so the two have a very close relationship, though they also often butt heads and argue. He is also close to Arthur because of Arthur’s relationship with Merlin and shows signs of jealousy when Arthur grows close to Drake. Merlin assures him that Arthur can take lovers and they will not replace him as a ‘brother’.

Gareth is gifted with the power over nature, something he finds hard to control because of his temperament. His abilities often show themselves when he is angry and frustrated, much to the concern of his fellow knights.

Bors played by Jeffery Dean Morgan

Bors is the broodiest warrior of the group and harbours guilt over the loss of his wife and children due to a fire that swept through their village before he became a Knight of Camelot, having been unable to save them. Quiet and reserved, Bors tends to take the younger Knights under his wing, patient in training them for battle. He develops a good relationship with Mary Oswald, whose intelligence and character he finds stimulating and interesting.

His magical power is that of Telekinesis and he is the quickest of the Knights to master his technique, which Merlin puts down to his patient nature.

Kay played by Mekhi Phifer

Kay is the most headstrong of the Knights, preferring to leap in first and ask questions later. Lancelot is often tasked with keeping Kay on a ‘tight leash’. Kay has a close friendship with Bors, something the others find amusing because they are the exact opposite of each other. Kay has a short temper and a loud bark, but as Bors often points out his bite is not that sharp, unless he is in battle.

Kay’s magical power is that of Projection but he doesn’t apply himself to the teaching of it as much as Merlin would prefer.


	5. Season One Episode Summaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Summaries for Season One

**Episode 1 - From Whence They Came**

King Arthur rules over his Kingdom of Camelot – considered a wise and forthright leader amongst his people. Camelot is a peaceful Kingdom, until the acts of Morgana le Fey, half-sister to Merlin, begin causing havoc in the lands and Arthur is forced to take the Kingdom to war with them. Merlin, in a desperate act, submits himself to learning of the old magic, dark, mysterious forces that even he cannot fully control – in the hopes of banishing Morgana forever from the Earth. Merlin succeeds in ridding Morgana from this mortal coil, but she does not die but resides in another reality. Because of the old magic Merlin used to destroy Morgana and her forces, Camelot must pay the price, banished from existence also, their stories become mere legends and folktales, passed on from generation to generation. Arthur and his noble Knights are tasked as protectors of the Earth, put to slumber, to be awoken if any like Morgana bring chaos to humanity once more.

**Episode 2 - Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Morgana, finding herself caught in the plains of an unknown reality with her handmaidens, Sable and Elmina uses her powers to tap into the powerful forces there. The people she encounters are weak, easily manipulated and she soon elevates herself to a ruler of all the lands which the name Sheol (hell). The sorceresses practice the dark arts, their powers growing year after year as they seep themselves in the knowledge of the old, dark magics Merlin had tried to shield from them for so long. Thousands of years have passed in our reality, but for Morgana it is merely a few decades and soon she learns how to reverse Merlin’s spell.

2020 – A Fata Morgana is sighted over the Pacific, a rare mirage that is recorded and becomes viral across the world in mere minutes. But a mirage is meant to dwindle and this Fata grows, shapes takes form. More of these mysterious mirages appear across the world as one reality is bridged with the other.

Morgana and the handmaidens step into a new world, a powerful, unstoppable force – or so they think.

**Episode 3 - Defend Your Charge Unto Death**

The Knighthood have been sleeping – a band of warriors formed by Arthur and Merlin, they were formed to keep peace and order in the lands. Under the power of the old magic, Merlin put them into a deep sleep, their slumber only to be broken if a force such as Morgana ever again threatened mankind. Morgana’s arrival has broken the spell and they awake, tasked with their crusade to end Morgana’s tyranny. Strong, powerful and gifted with magic Merlin bestowed upon them, together they are a force to be reckoned with. 

They are led by Arthur and aided by Merlin.

**Episode 4 – Fight Evil in all its Monstrous Forms**

The attack on Earth is swift, within days humanity has been brought to its knees. Drake Compton, former black ops and Navy SEAL, escapes an attack of Elmina’s half-breeds and takes to the road, hell-bent on revenge. By his side is his friend, Karl Jones, a former Marine. As they travel, they encounter pockets of survivors, some fearing for their lives but some willing to fight back. They hear word of resistance groups gathering and travel to join one, finding hundreds willing to defend their homes and their world.

On a former army base and compound, the resistance has gathered and there Drake and Karl meet many whom they would ally themselves with, but Drake is reluctant to lead a small army against this unknown foe and suggests instead that they create smaller groups to gather intel and form a better plan of attack. He is overruled and shouted down, the people want blood and revenge. But as he and Karl prepare to leave, there are some who consider his idea as a wiser option and ask to join them. Karl is reluctant to take non-combat persons with them, but Drake, going on instinct, decides to take them along.

On their journey, they begin to hear whisperings of Arthur and his Knights.

**Episode 5 – Anger Blinds, A Cool Head Wins The Day**

Morgana’s forces have wreaked havoc on the world, it has been brought to its knees, populations have been wiped out and many have been enslaved. Pockets of rebels have created resistance groups, hearing of the mysterious Knights who are on a crusade to end Morgana’s tyranny.

As Arthur leads his Knights to do battle with Morgana’s forces, they are forced to retreat after one such encounter and find themselves helped by a group of rebels. The rebels are working on an attack to take out some of the supply chains that Morgana’s forces run, knowing it would cripple them but they need help and request Arthur and his men help them deal a heavy blow to the enemy.

Arthur sees flaws in the plan, especially when he butts heads with the rebel leader, Drake, who he declares has more brawn than brains and wouldn’t stand a chance in a real war, advising him that to take his rebels in now against the enemy would be a mistake because it is an attack born of anger, not wisdom. Drake is angry and bitter about Morgana’s attacks, frustrated knowing his resistance aren’t the best of fighters and embarrassed by Arthur’s attack on his character. He plans to go ahead with the attack despite Arthur’s advice, only to the thwarted at the final hour by Arthur and his men. Drake is angered by Arthur’s meddling, but soon finds out he was leading the rebels into a trap and Arthur has actually saved their lives. After some discussion amongst his people, Drake makes a request to Arthur that the rebels may join his Knight’s in battling Morgana. Arthur reluctantly agrees, knowing there is more power in numbers.

**Episode 6 – Tides of War**

Arthur leads the Knights and the rebels through Morgana’s forces, the resistance is growing and they begin to feel victorious as the enemy falls back. But drawing closer to where Morgana resides, Merlin begins to act strangely, falling into trances, feeling weakened and unable to use simple magic without it going out of control. Arthur is concerned as his closest friend begins to seemingly lose his mind until Merlin falls into a deep sleep like death, but Arthur refuses to think he has lost him.

They make camp, without Merlin’s advice to guide them, Arthur is uncertain to move on. Drake urges Arthur to come up with a plan, being so close to Morgana’s hub of control, but Arthur is reluctant, hoping Merlin will come back to them.

The Knights and the Rebels begin to exchange stories and learn more about one another, the knights revealing they are each gifted with a magical power than Merlin bestowed upon them all. Each man’s power can be used individually, but when they use their powers together they are a much stronger force which has been a big reason they have been so successful in battle. But without Merlin, they fear their powers may weaken or even disappear.

Arthur confides in Drake that he too has been given a gift, the power of sight, the ability to see the future. Drake asks him what he has seen, Arthur admits he has shielded himself from the power, which has brought him heartache in the past when he saw Camelot destroyed in an act of sacrifice to banish Morgan from this mortal coil, telling Drake he is still haunted by the memories which happened thousands of years ago.

Drake tries to console him as Arthur mourns the loss of his people for seemingly nothing now Morgana has returned. Drake kisses Arthur, who is surprised by the act but doesn’t pull away, Drake takes this as further invitation and the two find condolence in each other’s arms.

Merlin finally awakens, weak but alive and tells Arthur that Morgana’s powers grow stronger and more powerful the closer they draw near to her. If they continue on, there is the possibility that they will all die, her powers drain them all of their magic. If they leave, Merlin knows he can draw on the old good magics to strengthen them.

Arthur falls into a trance and sees a future where the world is enslaved by Morgana, the resistance and the knights dead or slaves to her, but he cannot decipher whether this future happens if they go on or if they leave.


	6. Excerpt from Season One, Episode Five – ‘A History Lesson’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights and the rebels have found shelter at an abandoned farm. Oliver explains to the Knights about their ‘History’ curious as to whether any of the stories are actually true.)

“I’m just trying to figure out what parts of the legends are true and what’s made up,” Oliver shrugged as he chewed on a piece of bread. It tasted stale but these days, you took what you could. What he’d give for a steak right now. His stomach growled and he turned his attention back to the Knight’s who were looking at him with confusion. “You know – King Arthur and the Knight’s of Camelot. I figure this curse you were all put under-.”

“It wasn’t a curse,” Gareth growled through his teeth. “It was a calling.”

Oliver held up his hands in surrender, “Yeah well – okay so you were put to sleep under this so-called ‘calling’ and Camelot was destroyed.”

“Sacrificed,” Arthur interrupted a look of pain in his eyes. He looked away when he found Drake watching him carefully.

“Sacrificed, right,” Oliver continued with an impatient sigh. “Yeah so anyway – most people have heard about King Arthur, Camelot, and his Knights. So I figure some people of your kingdom survived, and they tell your stories. And the people hearing those stories tell them to other people, and those people tell other people. Over the years, it’s like Chinese whispers, the stories become legends, fairytale stories, because really who is going to believe in a Kingdom that no longer exists – of a boy who pulled a sword from a stone and became King of Camelot, leading his Knights of the round table.”

“Wait – Chinese what, whispers?” Bors frowned. “What are those?”

“You know, when you say all line up and whisper something to someone, that person whispers the same thing to the next person so on and so on, only by the time it gets to the end of the line some people have probably elaborated on the original secret so it’s not actually what was said at the beginning of the line,” Oliver explained, seeing Bors look at him in confusion.

“So people told of us and lied?” Bors asked him.

“No, but you know, generation after generation, some parts get left out, other parts get added until one day someone figures they should write all this down but they’re elaborated stories by then and whose really going to believe it all happened? Round table, sword in the stone, the love triangle of King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and Lancelot his most trusted Knight.”

“Queen – Guinevere?” Arthur frowned and Lancelot jumped to his feet with an angry growl, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“How dare you slander her name,” Lancelot shouted darkly, much to Oliver’s concern. He glanced around, seeing bemusement in some of the faces, surprise in the others. Lancelot was pissed and Arthur utterly aghast. Drake looked at him and shrugged in surprise himself.

“So uh – she wasn’t Queen or you weren’t lovers?” Oliver asked them both.

“I had never – I would never -,” Arthur began sputtering in surprise.

“She was my wife,” Lancelot informed him angrily.

“Oo-kay then,” Oliver held up his hands again with a shrug. “Look man, I’m just explaining it to you as it is.”

Lancelot didn’t look appeased and Merlin stood, putting a hand on his arm, “Lancelot, it was many generations ago. None of us would ever believe it of her, you know how much she loved you. You know Arthur would never -.”

“Of course I would never,” Arthur stood also, looking his friend in the eye. “Merlin is right, remember how much she loved you brother. Her memories are preserved in all of us and that is all that matters, despite what history says of us, we know the truth.”

“I need air,” Lancelot said stiffly, marching away without another word. Merlin and Arthur let him leave.

“You mentioned the round table,” Arthur said, changing the subject as they sat down again. “History recorded of it.”

“Folktales and the likes,” Oliver pointed out to him. “Yes, it’s an integral part of your stories, as important as Merlin and his magic or the sword in the stone.”

Merlin chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Sword in the Stone – I cannot believe of everything, that became part of these ‘tales’.”

“It isn’t true?” Oliver questioned.

“Only that I put the sword in the stone to trick Arthur as a bet,” Merlin grinned. “He was already King of Camelot by then, as rightful heir to the throne.”

“A bet?”

“One he lost. Whoever heard of anyone pulling a sword from a stone?” Merlin laughed again. “The love triangle is at least plausible, but swords in stones being the be all or end all of one man’s reign over an entire kingdom?”

“Well, I guess when you put it like that,” Oliver agreed. “Guess the whole slaying the dragons thing would be all made up too.”

“Slaying Dragons?” Gawain said with a confused frown. “Why on Earth would we go around slaying Dragons? They were peaceful creatures.”

“Say what now?” Oliver frowned himself.

“The Dragon’s of our lands kept themselves to themselves, there was a small herd of them in the far east mountains,” Arthur explained to him. “I’ve never heard of Dragon’s being a cause of concern. Have they evolved into some kind of fearsome creature to be feared?”

“Evolved? Um no, we uh, well, we don’t have Dragons,” Oliver shook his head, finding the conversation equally fascinating and disturbing. “I mean they’re considered a mythical creature – as in, they never existed.”

“Well, of course, they existed,” Gawain rolled his eyes. “Honestly, the people of this time are a bunch of ignoramuses.”

“Yeah?” Oliver replied irritably. “You’re calling us ignorant? You attacked a Ford fucking Chevy with a sword. You tried to shoot a plane out of the sky using a bow and arrow. Do you have any idea what I’m talking about if I say Apple Mac, World Wide Web, Telephone – heck you thought Morgana’s dark forces were at work when we got the electricity working? You’d go fucking mental if we had a working toilet to show you.”

This time Gawain was on his feet, as was Gareth, hands on their hilts and anger in their eyes. Oliver stood also, though he felt a little foolish – he wasn’t a fighter and he had no chance against these two warriors, they both towered over him. But it wasn’t his fault that their history had become mere fairytales and mythical legends.

“That’s enough,” Drake’s voice cut through the tension as Arthur also stood again, a hand on Gareth’s shoulder as he pulled him back. “Perhaps we should take a break from the history lesson huh guys?”

“Go get some air,” Arthur ordered Gareth and Gawain and they both made a beeline for the exit without argument.

“Sorry,” Oliver muttered under his breath, stomping off to the far corner and sitting at the desk to continue with his work getting the radio back online. He decided perhaps it was best he didn’t tell the Knight’s any more of their ‘legendary tales’.

~ fin ~


	7. Excerpt from Season One, Episode 2 – From Whence they Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sable has been using her powers to wreak havoc on the villages of Camelot. Lancelot, along with Arthur and Bors, return to his village in search of his wife, Guinevere

“Guinevere,” Lancelot yelled, kicking down the door and rushing inside, sword drawn. The inside of his humble abode had been wreaked by the havoc, the walls were crumbling and he knew their home had not been protected from Sable’s attack on the village.

“Lancelot,” Arthur rushed in behind him, followed by Bors, both ready to fight if they had to. They both slid to a halt, shocked by the devastation around them. The whole back of the house was gone and the walls were crumbling, threatening to bring everything down in seconds. Arthur drew nearer to Lancelot, a hand on his shoulder as he spoke to him. “Perhaps - perhaps she was not here when the attack took place.”

“Arthur,” Bors spoke quietly and both men turned to where he pointed. A pile of rubble to their right and underneath they could see a mound of clothing, a hand peeking out amongst the dust.

“Help me,” Lancelot demanded, going to the rubble and scraping at the large pieces of rock and dirt.

“Lancelot, we-,” Arthur began, but Bors shoved past him and went to help also.

“Arthur, I cannot leave her like this,” Lancelot paused and looked over his shoulder, shaking his head, eyes glassy with unshed tears. “Not like this.”

Arthur gave a nod of his head in understanding, the pain of grief in his own heart. He had never known a love like Guinevere and Lancelot’s and he couldn’t fathom how his brother in arms was feeling at this very moment. It took little time for the three men to clear the rubble and Lancelot gathered his dead wife into his arms and carried her from their devastated home.

“Bring her to the castle,” Arthur said as they took in the devastation of the village. “The men will want to pay their respects and we shall see her to the grave with dignity and honour.”

Silently they climbed onto their horses, Lancelot carrying Guinevere as if she was sleeping, resting and not lifeless in his embrace. As they climbed the incline of the hills that led from the village to the castle keep, they were able to see the lands of Camelot in every direction. The Knight’s had retreated their men back to the castle and many were standing on the high vantage point, all could see how Morgana and her maidens had wreaked havoc on the lands, their faces reflecting shock and pain.

Gawain drew his horse near to Arthurs, “They are heading East, towards Nadrille. Morgana seems reluctant to bring the fight to Camelot.”

“Because she fears Merlin’s wrath, she knows the castle is protected and is biding her time, weakening us from all sides first,” Arthur replied. “Gather the Knights, we must plan a new attack. Let the men rest and gain their strength, see the wounded are tended too, ensure nobody is turned away at the gates. Spread the word that all are welcome, the castle is their safe haven now.”

“Sire,” Gawain inclined his head in understanding, glancing back and seeing Lancelot nearby, cradling Guinevere. 

Arthur caught his glance and spoke quietly to him before he drew away, “First gather the Knights to the west gate. Lancelot lays his wife to rest, we will honor her.”

Gawain inclined his head once more, pulling his horse to a halt and keeping his head bowed as Lancelot rode by, out of respect and to hide his tears.

~ fin ~


	8. Artist Renderings - Sheol and Camelot

Camelot

Sheol


End file.
